Blessed Memories
by Allison Carroll
Summary: Contest Entry: Flitwick reflects on the students while they graduate from Hogwarts.


**Blessed Memories**

**A/N**: This was written for a contest on "The Third Floor Corridor" forum. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Professor Flitwick stood besides Professor McGonagall as the graduation ceremony outside on the grounds of Hogwarts began. As there was no Deputy to the Headmistress, he would be taking the place at her right side and hand out the diplomas.

He wasn't paying attention much to what Professor McGonagall was saying, but his eyes passed over every student's joyful face as they beamed with pride at having successfully made it through Hogwarts without being killed. His heart welled up for each of these students because he knew this was a difficult time to be living in. Soon, they would leave the grounds and the protection that kept them safe at Hogwarts to enter a world that was full of death, pain, and misery. Why must children this young be required to enter this horrible world at such a young age? It wasn't fair! But life isn't fair, and before Professor Flitwick realized what was happening, these young students were lined up and ready to get their diplomas.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A blonde girl walked up the stage and Flitwick unconsciously shook her hand and handed her the rolled up parchment. Hannah had become very skilled in charms…

"Bones, Susan!"

Another girl with brownish hair followed Hannah and took the diploma and handshake from Flitwick. Poor Susan had a very hard time these last few years with half of her family dead because of Voldemort. Flitwick felt extra proud that her determination to succeed despite her losses had brought her this far.

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

Again, Flitwick handed out the parchment and shook the boy's hand. Flitwick had never enjoyed Crabbe in his class, but perhaps that was more due the boy always lighting things on fire during lessons.

"Finnegan, Seamus!"

The surly boy in front of him almost ran up the stage and grabbed the diploma out of his hand. The teacher smiled softly to himself and he remembered the lack of energy and enthusiasm this boy had in his class. Despite all this, he had come a long way from where he started.

"Goyle, Gregory!"

Flitwick went through the same routine, but with a cool smile. He could always count on Goyle to make anything easy go wrong in class and Flitwick was positive that he did this on purpose. He felt no regret in giving this boy a D on his final exam.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione practically skipped up to the stage, screaming, "I did it! I did it!" Harry and Ron back on the ground looked away embarrassingly as she did and Flitwick smiled broader than ever.

"I do believe you got an 'O' on your Charms exam! Congratulations!" Instead of shaking his hand like everyone else, Hermione hugged the small professor and lifted him off his feet whispering, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Once he was back on the ground, Hermione had left the stage again and Flitwick was barely recovered enough for the next student.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The grounds were completely silent as no one made their way up to the podium. Didn't Professor McGonagall remember that Draco had never come back after his sixth year? "I would like to take a moment of silence to remember Draco Malfoy. Despite his involvement with You-Know-Who, he was a very gifted wizard and a pleasure to teach." The grounds followed McGonagall's advice and for several minutes, not even the wind dared to make a noise in the trees.

"Patil, Padma…Patil, Parvati…"

The twins, arm in arm, marched up the steps in style and graciously received their parchments. The two of them were quite a spectacle: so different, yet very much the same and both very gifted witches alike.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry came up the steps with an expression of embarrassment as he got the loudest cheer from the audience. That's what Flitwick liked most about the Potter boy- how humble he was and despite his fame, there really was a great kid behind the scar.

Down to the last couple of people, "Weasley, Ronald!" was called.

Almost as shy as Harry was when the two started Hogwarts, Flitwick was proud to see how much the youngest Weasley boy had matured in the last seven years. He was no longer competing with his friends and family and he had finally got over the fact that he didn't need to feel important. He finally realized that he _was _important- best friend, classmate, and brother. It was with this manner that Ron grinned happily as he took his diploma and left the stage.

After the last few people were announced, Flitwick put away the box that had been holding the diplomas and sat down next to the other teachers at the back of the stage. The last few words were then spoken, encouraging students to pursue their dreams and reminding them that learning does not end outside of the stone walls of the school. When the ceremony finally ended, the students threw their hats off and ran excitedly to their parents.

By the time the students had left the grounds, the only people left were the staff that was cleaning the mess. Stepping away from the stage, Professor Flitwick took a moment to grieve. This had been one of the liveliest classes he ever had- and half of them he knew he would not meet again. It was like half of his heart had been torn out of his chest and thrown into the lake…but he knew better than to dwell on sad memories. It was like this every year—more students enter while others leave. It was the way of life and Flitwick had to take in the pain and look forward to the next batch of students…


End file.
